


Oh, How I'll Miss You

by lavenderlotion



Series: Chris Argent Appreciation Week [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Hale Fire, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “You're leaving,” Peter whispers into his skin, and Chris' heart goes so tight that for a moment he can't breathe.“I was going to tell you,” he says, and the words burn as the leave his mouth, scratching up his throat. “I was going to tell you, I swear.”





	Oh, How I'll Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> You'll notice that this doesn't fit any of the themes. That's because I tried to write a smutty Stetopher fic, and in the last three weeks, have still yet to finish it. I wrote this today during work, so here ya go.

“What are you doing?” Chris whispers frantically, staring at his window where  _ Peter Hale _ currently has one leg and most of his upper body inside his bedroom. “Peter, you can't be in here!”

“Oh calm down, Christopher,” Peter says with an annoyingly gorgeous smirk pulling at his lips. “If you didn't want me in here, you wouldn't have removed the mountain ash from your window.”

He pulls himself into the room and Chris watches the flex of his forearm until he drops down onto silent feet. Peter is wearing...well, technically they  _ could _ be called shorts, but Chris isn't sure such little fabric deserves to be called anything other than indecent. The cut of Peter's tank top is so low that an entire nipple is out, and Chris doesn't try to hide the way he stares.

It's been a particularly hot spring, humidity clinging in the air as the temperature has continued to rise. The only reason his window is even open is that their air went out, and in a desperate attempt at staying cool they've had the house opened up every night for the last week and a half, every fan they own—and some they bought just because of this—is running at full blast.

Chris is laying atop his sheets wearing nothing, and he'd be rushing to cover up if it was anyone other than Peter. As it is he lays back with an annoyed huff, staring up at the ceiling as Peter slowly creeps his way over to the bed. It's unnerving how silent he is, and Chris is forced to remember that he let a predator into his bed.

And, if he's honest with himself, into his heart.

Looking up, he watches as Peter knee-walks up the bed, swinging a leg over Chris' waist and dropping himself onto Chris' stomach. He grunts when Peter sits down, but he still raises his hands to settle them on Peter's thighs and hold him there, running his hands up until his fingers hit the frayed hem of Peter's jean 'shorts'.

“Hello,” he whispers, his heart beating away in his chest at the risk they're taking. His dad is just down the hall—asleep, surely, but still only a few doors away—and Chris doesn't even let himself imagine what Gerard would do if he happened to walk in on them.

“You've been avoiding me,” Peter says without preamble, and while he does a good job at keeping his voice even, Chris can read the hurt in his glowing eyes.

He wonders just when he learned how to read Peter so well.

Maybe it was when he fell in love.

“I have,” Chris says, after a long moment of silence in which he flexes his grip on Peter's thighs. It feels so good to have him close, especially after the last few weeks, that he doesn't want to let go. “I didn't know what else to do.”

“You could have told me the truth,” Peter tells him, walking his fingers up Chris' stomach and laying his hands flat on his chest, rubbing small circles over Chris' heart with his thumb.

It's not enough, so Chris pushes his hands higher and leans up to wrap his arms around Peter's waist, pulling him down. Peter wiggles enough that Chris' dick takes an interest, but he's too hot and too tired to do anything more than let out a small grunt. Chris doesn't say anything, but he hugs Peter tightly once his boyfriend has settled comfortably over him, head pillowed on Chris' chest.

“You're leaving,” Peter whispers into his skin, and Chris' heart goes so tight that for a moment he can't breathe.

“I was going to tell you,” he says, and the words burn as the leave his mouth, scratching up his throat. “I was going to tell you, I swear.”

“I know,” Peter tells him, and Chris holds him tighter, buries his face in Peter's hair—he let it grow longer when it became apparent that Chris liked to play with it—and breathes in as deeply as he can.

Not for the first time, he wishes to be a wolf. He wonders how Peter would smell, how  _ they _ would smell, wrapped up together like this. He's never asked Peter, because his desire to be turned is something that goes against his very nurture and his want to be  _ more _ , to be better for Peter, is too vulnerable for him to share.

Instead, he says, “I love you.”

Peter lets out a noise close to a sob, and Chris holds him tighter as his eyes burn. Something dark and hopeless settles in his chest and it's the very reason he's been avoiding Peter since Gerard told him where he'd be attending college in only a few months. He's going to have to leave, and it may be dramatic, but he has no idea how he's going to survive that.

Let alone how  _ they _ are going to survive that.

“We could run away together,” Peter whispers, but they both know they can't. Peter still has another two years of high school, though Chris knows he could graduate in one with how smart he is.  Chris is only just eighteen, and he won't come into his inheritance for another three years.

Peter would still be a minor and they'd have no money. Sure, Chris could probably do contract work in the hunter community, but his family is too well-known. There is no way word wouldn't get back to Gerard about what he’s doing and where he is. He could never force Peter to be on the run like that.

And then, there's the treaty—an old, fragile thing that is barely keeping the Hales and Argents from descending into outright war. There is no way of knowing what would happen if they were to disappear together, especially now, and Chris knows that Peter loves his pack too much to risk them any harm. 

It's a nice thought, though: the two of them together, somewhere far away from Beacon Hills where they aren't werewolf and hunter, where they can be together, out in the open and not have to hide away in shadows.

“I love you,” Chris says again, pressing the words into the skin of Peter's forehead. He knows that his heart beat is steady—he's never been so sure of anything in his damn life.

“I love you too,” Peter says, though his voice breaks and Chris can feel the wetness against his chest when Peter starts crying.

He hides his own tears in Peter's hair, holding on as tightly as he can, and wishes that morning would never come.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
